The present invention relates to a pair of wing assemblies for attachment to known snow clearing machines which employ an impeller, such as snow throwers for domestic use. Typically, the impeller is contained within a housing with a forward opening therein to facilitate the feeding of snow to the impeller as the snow thrower is operated.